


hey, sephia

by indomieseleraku



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomieseleraku/pseuds/indomieseleraku
Summary: menunggu /me·nung·gu/ (v.) mengharap sesuatu akan terjadi.





	hey, sephia

Sebuah kontemplasi, yakni menunggu. Ia tidak mengeluh, atau mengungkap berbagai kesah. Walau menghabiskan seribu malam, ia akan tetap menanti; sebuah ketidakpastian, namun secara konstan terus berharap.

Seperti kesukaan sosok itu, adalah saat ia berada dalam piyama satin berwarna gelap atau hanya terbalut gaun tidur, dengan rambut digelung.

Ia duduk di samping meja makan, sedikit-sedikit menyeruput secangkir minuman hangat─yang hampir dingin, ditemani oleh cahaya remang dari lampu gantung di pojok ruangan.

Malam ini, siapa tahu, ia akan mendengar bunyi kunci berdenting. Lantas, ketika knop pintu masuk bergerak memusing, ada derap sepatu berjalan menapaki lorong rumah. Tak lama, satu sosok akan memasuki ruangan tempat ia menunggu, segera menghampiri, dan memberinya sebuah kecupan hangat di kening.

_Apa kabar?_

Tiada sepatah kata terucap untuk menjawab. Ia tidak─sama sekali tidak─memperdulikan debu, dan sisa peluh yang masih menghiasi wajah sosok itu. Tidak masalah baginya.

_Tidak mau menyambutku?_

Satu pelukan terulur. Ia menghirup aroma khas, dan memastikan kalau sosok di hadapan benar-benar ada berwujud.

Selamat datang kembali. Kau pulang dengan selamat, _Alhamdulillah_.

─Yang terpalang rindu selama hampir tiga tahun, dan malam ini adalah malam di mana ketenangan batinnya mencapai seratus persen.


End file.
